Changing colors
by Doeno
Summary: Ruby Rose X Neo in a world with no white Fang. Rated M for up coming chapters. Relatively new to this so I need any advice you can give. Minor refrences to bumblebee.
1. Chapter 1

**This Is in a diffrent universe no Whitefang. this is Beacon academy.**

 **Ruby POV**

I was depressed i had just learned that my sister Yang was dating my crush Blake. I had played it off like nothing said I needed to go for a walk. Right when I closed the door behind Me I took off with my lighting fast speed. I wasn't paying attention to were I was going. There was to many tears running down my face I really couldn't tell. Next thing I knew my body made contact with someone and went sprawling on the ground.

I looked around,and realized I was in the courtyard it looked like it was just getting dark. I looked around for who I hit. I soon realized it was Jaune Ark.

"You ok Ruby" He leaned down next to me to see if there was any damage he most have realized I was crying. Because the next thing out of his mouth was "Why were you crying Ruby." He asked his voice full of worry.

"Blake has feeling for Yang" Jaune was the one person who knew about my feeling for Blake.

Jaune took out his phone and texted Pyrrha 'I might be late Ruby just got rejected I'll try to cheer her up.' He showed my it before he hit send so I could approve.

"Hey Ruby there's a party down in vale for a bunch of new exchange students coming to beacon me and Pyrrha was going to go you want to come."

"Sure sounds fun" I replied

We walked in downtown Vale. Until they came to a stop in front of a two story blue painted house. We could hear a lot of noise from inside. There were some people milling about outside it looked like they hade some sort of tennis game going to.

Jaune led me inside we walked around until we found Pyrrha on the patio sitting in the corner To a guy and a girl (just so I don't have to describe them there emerald and mercury) Jaune took a seat next to Pyrrha and kissed her I took the chair tucked in the corner wall.

"How you holding up Ruby" Pyrrha asked. I gave her a nod signaling I was ok.

"This is emerald and mercury and this is Jaune and Ruby" Pyrrha introduced us pointing at each person in turn.

"Ain't she a little young to be at beacon." Emerald asked,

"It's complicated" I replied

"Neat". Mercury says he then turns around in hi chair and yells "hey Roman two more drinks!" That's when I noticed that they all had red party cups. A man came Carrying 3 drinks. Must be Roman I thought. He handed me and Jaune are own drinks and kept the third one for himself "nice to meet you." Roman said

I looked down in my cup and noticed it was beer. Pyrrha must of noticed this to because she went onto say

"Oh no I am not getting you drunk Ruby" she went to reach for the cup but I snatched and kept out of her reach.

"Please I need this" I said my voice in a begging tone.

"Fine but don't tell your sister"

"Cheers!" Mercury shouted, we all clanked cups and everybody took sips from them except Roman and Mercury who each chugged there's down as fast as possible.

"Hey let's go" Roman said before taking off with mercury. My eyes drifted off outside the windows of the patio while Jaune and Pyrrha told Emerald about the school they would be going to. My eyes were drawn to a girl twirling a umbrella. Her hair was pink, brown and had white streaks running through the pink half. She was gorgeous I thought. Her eyes were even changing colors. Jaune noticed were I was looking and said,

"Go say something to her"

My face grew bright red "Oh no I can't do that what if she doesn't like to me."

"Oh that's Neopolitan come on I will introduce you" Emerald said. She got up and started pulling me towards her. Up close she was even more Pretty.

"Hi Neo this is Ruby and Ruby this is Neo she can hear just fine but she can't talk."

That was a shocker for me how would we communicate when we went on dates. Wait slow down I don't even know if she likes me that much yet. I mean not talking could be good in a sense she wouldn't make noise in the bedroom making easier to do it in the dorm room. Woah again no idea if she's even in to girls or not.

"But she can communicate using sign language."

"Ok" I replied smooth I thought I need to think of something good to say. While I was thinking of something to say I noticed Emerald was doing sign language. I didn't know sign language so I had no idea what she was saying.

"Hey what are you saying" my voice cracking from fear of what she might be telling her.

Neo then did a series of quick hand movements and pointed at me.

"Why did she point at me" I demanded.

"Neo wants to know if you go to beacon" cinder explained.

"Yes I am a first year team leader."

Neo did another quick series of hand motions. " Neo wants to know if you would show her around Beacon."

"Right know" I asked a little unsure if we should do that at this hour. Neo nodded a little shyly.

"Ok" I said deciding if it meant more time with Neo it was worth it. Which didn't make sense I just learned Blake was going out with Yang yet it felt like she liked this Neo almost a hundred times more then Blake. Maybe Blake was what they called a school girl crush. We went up to Jaune and Pyrrha "hey we're going to take of" I told them.

"We're you going" Jaune asked his voiced slurred from being drunk.

"Just back to Beacon I'm going to show Neo around the school."

"Oh for a little rump and bump" Jaune said. My and Neo's faces both grew bright red. Pyrrha slapped him on the back of the head.

"Don't get caught" Pyrrha said.

 **All Right thus ends chapter one of this fanfic please tell me if there were any mistakes and stay safe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello welcome back to changing colors I am happy with the support so far if there is some mistake in my writing please do not hesitate to tell me.**

We toke off walking back to Beacon. 'I need to make conversation' I thought 'oh but what could I talk about I don't even know what she's interested in. Maybe I could ask what does interest her. No that wouldn't work I think. Maybe it would work perfectly. No I got it I'll ask her were she went to school.

" So we're did you go to school." I asked

She dida series of quick hand motions and signs. 'Right' I thought 'she can only communicate using sign language. I need to find a way to talk to her.' I pulled out my phone opened up the note section.

" here type what you want to say." She toke the phone from my hand and started typing when she was done she handed me back the phone. I looked down at what she had wrote.

"I lived in a small town outside of vale. Are town was overrun with Grim and we were forced to abandon it. Roman lost his parents and inherited a lot if money that's how we got that house." When I was finished reading I looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea." I said my voice full of walked in silence for sometime until I got the nerve to speak again.

"What do you use to fight" I asked

She held up her umbrella and pulled out a thin blade out of the umbrella sheath. She handed it to me for I could inspect it. I gave it a few practice swings 'it was nice but not as nice as crescent rose' I thought. I handed it back to her as we walked she pointed at me then her weapon.

"What weapon I use?"

She nodded enthusiastically happy that I understood what she meant.

"I'll show you when we get to beacon it's in my weapon locker." She nodded content with my answer. We walked in silence until we arrived at the gates of beacon. Of course they were closed but there was an area were you could squeeze through. But I thought struck my mind 'I could use my speed to get over the wall and as an excuse to hold on to her to send over the gate with me.'

"So Neo there's two ways in, One we could go through a Hole in the back of the school, Or I could use my super speed witch is my semblance to launch us over the gate." She reached over and held onto me.

"So were going over then?"

She nodded, I toke hold of her as tight as I could savoring every second of it and I launched my self as fast as a could up the gate. It was a lot harder then when I had Weiss to help with her glyphs, But it was not that long up I managed to get up over the gate and land on the other side of it. As Neo was brushing of her clothes. I looked at my scroll to check the time. When I turned on my phone it said I had 7 new messages.

I started scrolling through the messages they were all from Yang they read.

'Ruby were are you it's getting dark'

'Rubs why are you not responding is every thing okay'

'Ruby please text me back I'm getting worried'

'Ruby were are you I'm out looking for you'

'I got Weiss and Blake out looking for you please come back!'

'Is it about Blake please just talk to me about it'

'I just called Jaune he said you went back with someone. If I learn that you made us all worry you not responding because you were having fun with some bitch. Not only will I call dad because you are sleeping with some whore you know you are way to young. I will get Ozpin to send you home for sneaking out. You know you can't do that it's against the rules, Blow off the whore back to the dorm room now' the last message was just a minute ago. I turned to see Neo looking over my shoulder tears filling her eyes when she read the last text. She looked at me and pointed at my phone. I handed it to her half willing afraid she might text Yang. When's he handed it back to me it was a new page in the note section.

'Go back to your dorm room you can show me around some other time. Your friends sound pretty worried about you bye see you around' when I looked up from reading the message she was gone. "Wait" I yelled after her but there was no response. I toke out my phone and dialed Yangs number it ringed once before she picked it up.

"Ruby were have you been" her voice cracking with emotion.

"I'll be at the dorm room" and I hung up other after that. I had to figure out what to say to her when I get back. First I had to explain that Neo was not to be insulted with out consequence. I should get my weapon just Incase. I toke of to the Locker bay then back to the dorm the entire time thinking of things to say to her.

When I got back to the dorm room there was no one there. 'I should pack a bag Incase she does try to send me away I could run away instead. Maybe I could convince Neo to go with me.' I went and picked up my pack back and started throwing extra clothes and ammo packs in it. I then went into Weiss's dust box and picked out a few Dust Vials I could use. I then sat on Yangs bed. It felt like an eternity but in reality it was a few minutes at most before the door opened admitting the rest of team Rwby.

 **So there you go that was chapter two of changing colors. So I want you to know that I will be increasing chapter lengths eventually. I feel like this sort of chapter length is just to short. And I should mention that I will be updating Changing Colors as soon as I have finished the chapter and proofed read it a ton.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi and welcome back to Changing Colors. I am extremely surprised with the support I am getting with this series. Thank you!**

Yang walked in first and sat down by me. Weiss moved over and sat on her bed. While Blake walked in and sat In front of the door so I couldn't escape. I noticed each one of them had there weapons on them. I looked over at yang and saw her eyes burning red.

"What were you thinking?" Yang asked her voice a mixture of anger and sadness.

"What I went out with Jaune and Pyrrha what's so bad about that?"

"You weren't responding to Any of my texts we were worried something happened to you."

"I had my phone on silent big deal" I replied.

"It is a big deal" she yelled at me. "What if you got kidnapped or caught you could have been kicked out of school. And furthermore what where you doing with a girl in the middle of the night. Your supposed to be studying and bettering yourself not going to party's."

"You should be talking" I started before she could continue. "You go to party's all the time. You get to date Blake with no lectures or punishment. And I was showing her around the school. Not doing what ever you thought." My voice rising with anger. "Oh and don't ever call her a bitch or anything like that or I'm going to kill you." As I said the last part I flicked out crest Rose and put the blade around her neck.

"Do you understand" I asked my voice dangerously low. Before she could respond I felt something hit me on the back of the head and I was out cold.

When I woke up i had a horrible head ache I looked around and noticed I was in my bed. I looked around for crescent Rose but didn't find it. There was nobody else in the room. I went to the door to leave and noticed there was a note on the door it read.

'Ruby Come to the library Ozpin has excused us from classes today.' - Blake

I opened the door and headed for the library. When I got there I went over to the area of the library were we usually hang out. When I got to the tables I saw every one there. Blake,Weiss,Team JNPR,Team CFVY,Neptune,Sun,And a unhappy looking Yang sitting in a chair across from the only empty chair around.

"Take a seat Ruby" Blake said her voice radiating command. I went over and sat down across from and with every one else sitting in a semi circle around us.

"Ruby your around friends we want to help you and your sister patch up your relationship." Pyrrha said her voice soothing my nerves I was still ready to fly out of here at a moments notice. I looked around the room and everybody was nodding at what she just said.

"Ok" I replied trying to get control of my voice. To make sure I didn't start saying things I shouldn't. Blake walked up to Yang and put a reassuring hand on her.

"Yang we want to hear your story for being mad at Ruby and Ruby no interrupting. You can tell us your story after and no leaving any parts out of your story no matter what understand." We both nodded yes.

"Ok good Yang you go first." She said.

"We'll" Yang began looking for the proper place to start. "I guess we start from when I told Ruby about me and Blake dating. She kinda started acting funny fidgeting while we told her. After that she said she was going for a walk. And headed out. I thought that was normal Ruby goes on walks sometimes. So me and Blake were hanging out in the dorm room. While Weiss was off doing combat training with Neptune. I had texted Ruby because it was getting dark and she hadn't come back yet. She wasn't responding to any of my texts. I was getting worried so in the forth text I said I'm out looking for you. I searched half of Beacon before I had Weiss and Blake come out and help. I ended up calling Jaune to see if he could come help look for Ruby. He told me that she went to a party with them. Ruby doesn't go to party's and she shouldn't she's to young. Then they told me she left with some girl. She's way to young to date she's fifteen for gods sake. So I texted her again telling her to come back. She ended up claiming me said she will be at the dorm room and hung up on me. Then when we get back to the dorm room she pulls Crescent Rose and threatens to kill me. Her own sister for calling a girl she just met any names. I don't know what's gotten in to her I just want my sister back."

As she said the last sentence her voice cracked with emotion. I looked at her and saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Ok now Ruby it's your turn" I could barely hear Blake my sister was crying I had never seen her cry before. I felt horrible I never wanted to hurt people I was all about helping them that's why I was becoming a huntresses. I looked around and noticed everyone was waiting for me to speak. But I didn't know what to do. I was still angry at Yang but I never wanted her to cry. Before I knew what I was doing I was on my feet I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Yang I'm sorry if I made you worry. But you have to trust me to make the right choices I didn't notice your texts and I'm sorry but you have to understand I was to busy to notice. You know you were the one saying at the begging of the year I have to start growing up and breaking out of my shell. I can't do that if you don't let me or believe in me for that matter." My voice as sincere as I could make it.

"So does this mean you weren't in to the girl you left with." Yang asked hope kindling in her voice.

"Oh no I do believe I'm in love with Neo the only question is if she has the same feeling." I was a little embarrassed saying it out loud.

Sun chirped up at this. "Just leave that up to me and Neptune we'll find out if she's interested in you."

"Ok if you think you could with out letting on I like her." I replied.

Me and Velvet could find you two just the right place to go on a first date." Coco piped.

"I'll supply the cash" Weiss said happy being able to contribute.

Yang finally spoke up. "How do you know you love her?"

"Because I thought I loved Blake but the minute I laid eyes on Neo I forgot about her completely." She nodded thinking over what I said.

"Wait you had a crush on me?" Blake asked her voice full of shock. I nodded a little embarrassed. Everyone started going about there own preparations for this.

"Hey can I have crescent Rose back."

"No we don't know how your going to act with it and after you pulled it on Yang I don't want to give back while we're discussing your crush" Blake said.

"Come on everyone lets get to launch" Sun shouted. We all toke off for the lunch room hoping we weren't late.

 **If you you found any errors please tell me and Again can't thank you enough for the support.**

 **Stay safe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait I had some stuff that has to e taken care of. I am going to update as Often as possible but my iPad As been acting up and just started typing on it'd own. But here Is Changing Colors.**

Ruby POV:

We arrived on time. We went and got our lunches and went to are normal sitting area. I chose I spot were I just so happened to have a great view of Neo sitting across the room. She was wearing a school uniform that made her look so sexy. I knew Yang would wash my mouth with soap if she heard me say that out loud. I wasn't entirely sure that Yang was over what had happened. I didn't think it was going to be over after that little show I put on. I had meant every word of it but I was still a little upset with her. I just would have to get over it. I could date Neo wich is good but I wonder if she'll try to do something that will offset my chances. Neptune and Sun were sitting next to me also looking at Neo and her friends then at each other talking in a hushed tone about how to approach the table then how to talk Neo into telling them if she liked me or not. I looked over at Blake and Yang, Blake was leaning on Yang while eating I had asked Blake on the way to lunch to make sure Yang didn't try anything but I don't know if she will actually stop her.

As I finished my meal I got up to put my dishes away only to notice Neo was also getting up. I thought about sitting back down but then Sun whispered in my ear.

"Let's go this is are chance to talk to her." With that me and Sun walked over to the dish bins. When we got there we put are dishes away Neo saw us and walked over she waved at us and pointed to my pocket were I kept my phone. I took it out and handed it to her with out hesitating.

"She's a mute?" Sun asked his voice full of shock. I looked at him and nodded afraid to speak that I might say something wrong. She finally handed back the phone I looked down at it.

'Hey you still going to show me around the school right?'

"Yes of course I'll still show you around the school we have to wait until your done with classes though" while we were talking Roman had wandered over to put his dishes in the bin also.

"We don't have school today it was supposed to be a get settled in sort of thing."

Neo nodded at what he said.

"Ok I can show you around right now then" I said.

"Hey why aren't you wearing your school uniform?" Roman asked,

"We got special permission from Ozpin to wear are regular attire. I could go talk to Ozpin with you see if you could get permission also." I regretted saying that last part I liked seeing Neo in a school girl outfit.

"We could do that later" he said and walked back to his table. I started walking out of the cafeteria it turned around to make sure Neo was following me. She caught up to me and walked in stride with me. I couldn't help but stare at her figure. Her face grew bright red when she noticed were I was looking. I quickly looked away and continued on are journey.

"This is were the first year students classes are." I quickly explained what each room was before we started walking again. We walked all around the school I showed her every part of it I knew even the secret entrance in the back of the school. While we were doing this I made sure to check my phone constantly to make sure yang wasn't texting me. 'I didn't want a repeat of last night. Last night I couldn't believe how much hade happened. I mean I got over Blake and have started obsessing over Neo. I remember something my dad used to tell Yang when she would go out on dates. Dad said you won't know it's love until a year has past and you still have the same feeling. I don't know if I could wait a year though to see if I actually love her or not.

We ended up heading back to the Cafeteria for dinner. We got in line and grabbed are food and went to sit down. We didn't see any of are friends so we went and sat at an empty table to start eating. About a minute later all of team JNPR showed up and sat down at the table. Neo's friends got there next.

"How did the tour go Neo?" Roman asked. Neo nodded to show that it went good. Weiss sat down next to me when she arrived she handed me a small folder it was a dark red. I really liked the color but I didn't know what it was for.

"I went to are teachers to see what we missed this is everything we did. It was just a lot of notes in each class so just make sure you look over them tonight." I nodded I was glad I didn't miss much. Yang and Blake showed up last Yang gave Neo a evil glare. Luckily nobody saw. This again sprung the fear Yang might do something. I looked over at Sun and Neptune they were with team CFVY. They were doing some sort of game over there. Weiss got up and toke hers and my plate and went off. I decided to look through the notes before we left so I don't forget about it. On the first page was a big sticky note.

'You should have told us she was mute'

When Weiss got back I leaned over and whispered

"I forgot sorry."

She just shake her head in annoyance.

"I'm heading back please for my sake don't stay out late. I don't want to deal with another incident."

"Ok"

She headed off back to the dorm room I saw Neptune get up and go after her. 'I hope things work out between them.' I causally glanced through the notes. Until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I looked up and saw Yang look at me.

"Let's go" she said I nodded and got up. I said bye to everyone and toke one last look at Neo before heading back to the dorm room with Yang and Blake.

"Remember we get next week off as Beacons own spring break." Yang reminded me.

"But that still means no staying out late unless it's with me or I agree to it. Do you understand?" She asked

"Ya" I replied really hoping she wouldn't bring up Neo or the tour. Luckily we made it back to the dorm room without anymore discussion. When we got back I crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep with Neo crowding my dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. Here is chapter five of Changing Colors.**

I woke to Weiss shaking me.

"Ruby you can't sleep in all day."

"What do you mean?"

"You missed breakfast."

I sat up immediately and looked around. Weiss was the only person in the room she had a blue berry muffin in her right hand and was using the other hand to hold on the bed to support her. She handed me the muffin which I immediately began to devour.

"Yang got worried that you might have snuck off so I came back to make sure you didn't, I didn't want another incident." I could only nod in reply with my mouth full of muffin.

"Any way Neo asked why you weren't there and she looked pretty worried. I think it's. Sign." I gulped down the rest of my muffin.

"So what did you tell her?" I asked full of anxiety.

"We told her we let you sleep in because how lazy you are. I mean this is the fastest you have gotten out of bed. You ain't even this fast when we're late for class." I just shake my head in response a little annoyed she still brought up me being late to class.

"Oh I should probably mention that Sun And Neptune went off with them." The made me worried I didn't know what they would do. I mean I said they could but I don't know if I trust them to not let it slip I like her.

"Maybe we should go find them?" I suggested,

"Sure lets go." With that we toke off walking around the school looking for them.

We turned a corner on one off the hallways to be confronted with two armed gaurds walking in front of Ironwood.

"Hi sir" I said

"Where are you two going" his voice full of concern.

"To meet up with some friends why?" I asked my curiosity piped.

"No reason just don't leave the school grounds ok?" Me and Weiss both nodded are understanding. He strode off quickly without a backward glance.

"What was that about?" Weiss asked

"I don't know but let's go find the others."

We went off and found the others in the library sitting around talking. As we approached I saw Neo glance up with a grin coming across her face when she saw us.

I also saw a smile break across Yangs face probably happy I didn't run off.

"Hey we're going to head into town and do so shopping." Yang exclaimed,

Weiss shook her head in annoyance "Oh no we're not Ironwood said we're not to leave the school grounds." She said coldly it seemed like she was disappointed Yang didn't already know that.

"Oh but please" Neptune asked coming up and Taking Weiss's hand.

"I really want you to show me around." She looked conflicted not sure what to do but she ended up nodding I saw no point in arguing so I just went along with it.

In about five minutes we had set off across the school towards the front entrance. When we got out there we saw amend guards patrolling the gate that had a giant drop ship in front of it. Since we wanted to avoid any possible confirmation we went around to the back of the school and slipped through the fence. We made are way down into the city. When we got down into the city we decided to go are own ways to shop. Weiss went with Sun and Neptune, Coco lead her team into the nearest clothing store. Roman, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury went off, leaving Me, Neo, Blake, and Yang. I know that Blake would like alone time with Yang but we both knew that Yang was not going to let me out of her site with Neo around. We decided to hit a bookstore because Blake wanted to pick up some new reading materials. Blake whispered something to Yang then pointed at me.

"Ruby don't leave the store with out us." With that they quickly walked down the nearest isle. So much for my Theory she wouldn't let us out of her site. I wonder want Blake said to her to leave us alone.

"Anything you want to do here?"

Neo grabbed my hand and pulled me down isle after isle looking for something. She finally stopped I front of the manga area of the store. She started looking through the books with one hand but she hadn't let go of me which I found strange. Finally she found what she was looking for she let go f my hand and started flipping through it. She tucked it under arm and looked at me.

"You want that book" I asked, she only nodded in reply.

"Ok I guess lets go find Blake, and Yang."

We wandered through the store and came across Blake, and Yang in the romance isle. I was shocked I never toke Blake for a romance reader. She looked up and saw us she quickly stuffed the books she was holding Into her bag so we couldn't see it.

"Come on Yang lets go." We went to the register and payed for are books Neo payed for her own and Yang payed for Blake. When we left the school there were a lot more guards patrolling the grounds. We met up with the others for some lunch I sat next to Neo while we ate. A saw Cinder write something on a piece of paper and pass it to Neo who was sitting across from her. She didn't let me see it but she shook her head no. Neo toke it and through it to the trash can. What she failed to notice was the fact the sun who was sitting on the other side of Neo caught it with his tail then quickly pocketed it. We continued to eat with idle conversation. When we got up to leave Weiss covered the bill. While we were walking out Sun pulled me aside.

"Ruby you have to ask her out now."

"What why do you know she likes me?" He nodded and passed me the note. He had caught it read 'have you sealed the deal yet?' I read twice to make sure I read it correctly.

"Ok I'll try"


End file.
